Little Things Mean Alot
by Quibblez
Summary: It's Valentines Day And Everybody Seems To Be In Love, Sending Cards, Receiving Gifts... Everyone Except Sakura... Oh What A Small Gesture Can Do. NaruSaku SakuNaru


**Woo!**

**My First NaruSaku Fiction!**

**Hope Ya'll Like It!**

**Pairing: NaruSaku / SakuNaru**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day And Everyone's Getting Something, Even Ino's Got A Card From A Secret Admirer, Everyone That Is, Except Sakura. **

**000**

It was Valentines Day, a day of love. Yeah… right.

Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi, was thoroughly pissed off; everybody was celebrating, receiving and giving gifts. That is, everybody but her.

She was currently sat on a bench overlooking the lake, she felt annoyed, and yet really saddened by the fact nobody even bothered to say 'Happy Valentines Day!'

Her bubblegum hair flew around in the wind as her thoughts saddened again, in all honesty she felt like crying. Her emerald eyes had just filled with the salty tear when she heard someone call her name.

"SAKURA!"

"Huh? … Oh… Hi Ino…"

"HEY! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got a secret admirer!"

The blonde girl gloated and swung her card in Sakura's face, the red, pink and white heart where blurred as it moved non-stop.

"INO!"

"What?"

"STOP IT! EVERYBODY KNOWS YOUR SO-CALLED SECRET ADMIRER IS IN FACT SHIKA!"

"…Shikamaru?"

"Yes…"

Sakura sighed, she hadn't had one of those outbursts in a long time. She looked back out onto the lake and brought her knees up to her chest. She felt like crying again, when she noticed a few familiar faces were hanging round her.

Feeling a little creeped out she placed her feet back onto the floor. She spun her head round and noticed her friends all hanging round this one place.

All in couples too I might add… she thought sadly. They must all be here to watch the sunset… together. 

Sakura really felt terrible, she was never usually this upset, but with everyone growing older, finding a man was increasingly difficult, not to mention her ridiculous fan-girl based crush over Sasuke when she was younger made this day easier because at least she had someone to focus on.

She heard some snickering and whispers, but ignored them. It had been an entire day, filled with love; everyone wore a smile and everyone admitting their feelings. But… she was the only person wearing a frown, the only person with a valentine… she'd give anything to just have one card.

She was about to get up and walk home when she heard a female whisper 'hurry up… she'll leave' hoping for the best she stayed there a little longer. Praying they were talking about her. She didn't care if she got a crappy homemade card that was poorly made and from someone she didn't even know… that get nothing at all.

She closed her eyes tightly… took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. She slumped down in her seat when nothing happened.

That's it… two more minutes and I'm leaving… 

She was saddened again by the fact nobody even thought to say hi to her. She was fed up, and was going to walk away when thousands upon thousands of rose petals fell on her.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She stood up and turned to face the blonde haired ninja that just dumped the petals on her. Her emerald eyes followed his arms to the box of heart shaped chocolates he held, all neatly wrapped with a pink bow.

She looked down slightly, her fringe covering her eyes.

"N-Naruto?"

He gulped, figuring he'd get a hit for mucking up her day. He flinched and prepared for the worst.

When a pair of soft lips locked with his. She pressed herself up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped the box and held her tightly around the waist.

"Thank you SO much Naruto-kun!"

"Y-You're welcome…"

He blushed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I can't believe you!"

"W-What did I do wrong?"

"NOTHING! You're amazing Naruto-kun… somebody I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Her friends had to agree… why couldn't their boyfriends do something like that for them?

Naruto held his new lovers hand and guided her to an isolated part of the village. Nobody was there and they could see the sunset perfectly.

The top of Hokage Mountain.

The blonde ninja took her to the very edge of the rock, holding her tightly.

Her wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…"

"And you have no idea how blind I've been…"

The two looked at the sunset as the last few inches of sun sunk down below the horizon. And there, they shared the most magical kiss they would ever experience.


End file.
